Angel of Darkness
by GuardianOfSpirits
Summary: Sai finds a battered, and broken Hotaru on the side of the road one late winters night. Unable to leave her there he takes her home and cares for her. Shortly after Hotaru begins living with him, Sai and the other Ronin's begin to have strange dreams.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Okay this idea just came to me and won't leave me alone. Don't ask me where it's going to go, or what the pairings are because the only one I know of will be Hotaru and Sai. Oh and if you haven't figured it out yet this is a Ronin Warrior/Sailor Moon Crossover. I am currently editing this story to better explain the plot and background. I am sorry for the long absences and I'm going to try to update this story monthly now.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!

WARNING: Okay there will be adult topics in this fic and the rating might change if I feel I've crossed the line. The will be mentions of abuse, and suicidal tendency by some characters.

Prologue

Hotaru couldn't take it. She could feel everything, yet the cold wind of winter was numb against her. Tears streaked her bruised face, as her nails dug into her arms as she ran. Slick, rough hands ran over her body even though they were gone now. She had been running along the slush and snow covered street. She had stumbled many times and her heart and breath burned. Hotaru fell to the snowy ground hard letting out another ragged breath. She tried to block out their words, their rough painful touch to no avail. Getting away from them though hadn't been easy. She had several cuts and a large gash in her leg and she was pretty sure she twisted her ankle. Whimpering in pain Hotaru let her eyes drift shut. She was so sleepy now, as the snow around her leg began to take a pink tint. Finally a small voice in the back of her mind caught a very small portion of her attention. What about the other Senshi? They'll be looking for you. It piped up and Hotaru wearily cracked open her eyes.

"I can't go back…. I can't take it." Hotaru wept into the snow. Her clothes were wet from the snow, and torn in a few places. When she managed to escape she had been so glad she found her black clothes. Many cars had gone by the broken Senshi, but she didn't care. Then a blue car, slowed down pulling over to the side. A young man got out of the driver's side and jogged over to the broken down body.

"Hey, can you hear me?" A crisp tenor voice with a British accent asked. All Hotaru could do was whimper at the voice, but a sudden rush of adrenaline coursed through her as she was lifted off the ground.

"NO! No let me go!" She screamed kicking and pushing against the man. "Please don't! No not again!" She whimpered when the arms held fast. She couldn't, wouldn't open her eyes to look at this new threat. If she didn't look maybe she could ignore it or it would go away.

"Shhh, I'm not going to hurt you." He hushed her opening the door. Placing her gentle in the car he got back in and began to drive off. "Hey, hold on. I'm going to take you to a hospital okay?" He asked a hand lightly touching hers before she mustarded enough strength to pull it away. She could have jumped from the car but she hadn't, she didn't have the will to fight hard. Struggle, beg or protest she could manage but a fight wasn't on that list. With tired eyes Hotaru forced herself to look over at the guy. Auburn hair and fair skin, was all her mind could grab onto thanks to blood loss.

"Hey, you have to stay awake okay?" He said concern filling his eyes. Turning the heat on full blast on in the car his eyes kept darting between the road and the injured girl. "What's your name? Is there anyone I can get a hold of for you?"

"….no…" Hotaru could feel the tears rolling down her checks once again. She was too ashamed she couldn't face the other senshi. Pulling her arms to her she began to shake as her eyes closed and the man's voice faded from her ears.


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Okay I know I'm like working on two fic right now but this one jumped into my head and won't leave me alone! So here is another fic by me.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! I am POOR!!

WARNING: This fic will contain adult topics, abuse, and suicidal themes. Turn back if this makes you uncomfortable. Also the rating on this might change.

Chapter1) Hand of Sorrow

Shin sat in the waiting room at the Hospital, nervously watching the clock. He had been just been driving home, when he had noticed someone fall on the side of the road. He had found a girl with several bruises and cuts and brought her here. The problem, he never got a name and she had seemed quite terrified. He clearly remembered her opposed to going back to where she came from.

"Mister Mouri?" A nurse stepped into the room and Shin looked up. "You may come and see your cousin if you'd like now." The nurse said and Shin nodded. He followed her down the hall, feeling slightly bad since he had lied to the people here. He had said that the girl was his cousin, Takiko, and the she hadn't come home when she said she would, so he went looking for her, and found her face down in the snow on the side of the road. Of course there was some skepticism, and they wanted to ask the girl if this was true. Walking into her room Shin shut the door behind him and glanced down at the beaten girl. She was looking away from him, and seemed so fragile.

"Hey, I'm glad to see you're up. Look I kind of told a small lie of who you are, since when I asked you in the car, you didn't seem to want to go back to your home." Shin said taking a seat near the bed. "You never did actually tell me your name." Shin said. Hotaru looked over at the man next to her bed and began to shutter at his mere presents. "Hey it's okay, I won't hurt you I swear you can trust me." Shin smiled to the girl.

"… Tomoe Ho… Hotaru." Hotaru choked out turning away from the guy again.

"Hotaru..." Shin whispered back. "Try to rest all right? Maybe when you're feeling better we can talk okay?" Shin smiled at her as he stood. "Look the doctors are going to want to speak with you, okay." Shin's smile faded as he saw that the girl was unresponsive, and seemed very much like she was broken. He didn't know what to her, but he had decided that it was terrible. Shin left and let the doctor talk to Hotaru, of course he wasn't surprised when the doctor said she won't talk to him. Shin smiled when he saw Hotaru hobbling out on a pair of crutches towards the waiting room. The nurse next to Hotaru was making sure she got the hang of the crutches.

"Now when you get her home, please make sure she eats something." The nurse told Shin and he nodded.

"Hey, ready to go?" Shin asked with a smile being careful of what he said. Hotaru looked down at the floor. What choice did she have? She was stranded, and couldn't get very far anyways. Plus she doubted that they'd let her leave by herself. Finally Hotaru hobbled over next to Shin, her heart pounding. Her hands clenched around the crutches turning her knuckles white. Shin smiled at her and led her out to the car. He opened the door for her and helped her in to the car. The car ride back to his place was very quiet with the radio being the only comfort. Shin pulling into the drive way of his home and like before helped Hotaru out, noting how she shook and cringe at physical contact.

"Make yourself at home okay." Shin smiled as he opened the front door to his place. Hotaru froze, they were at his place and no one knew where she was. How could she let her self fall into this mess? It's not like you could've have gone back… You're too weak… Even weaker now. A dark voice whispered to her.

"Hotaru?... Hotaru, listen if you what maybe there's a friend of yours I could call. Do you have anyone's number, or a name?" Shin asked looking over at Hotaru. He felt bad that he didn't have anything for her to change into. Her clothes had tears in them, and were barely holding together.

"No…. I.. I can't…" Hotaru began to cry, her head dropping down to her chest. Shin walked over and reached out a hand to comfort her and she tensed under his touch. "Please… Please don't… I…" Hotaru began to sob. If he wanted to do anything she would be powerless. Shin looked at the girl horrified.

"Hotaru… What happened?" Shin asked shocked though he had an idea of what happened just by looking at her. Hotaru couldn't even answer she just collapsed, sobbing and mumbling. Shin knelt down next to her but keep some distance between them. "It's okay. I swear nothing will happen to you while you're here. You can trust me… I know that's a lot to ask of you right now, but you can trust me." Shin said trying to common her down, though it would be so much easier if contacted didn't scare her. "I won't make you go back, okay?" Shin asked standing up again, as Hotaru nodded. Shin picked up the crutches and set them against the wall. Walking back to Hotaru he sighed as he picked her up feeling her go tense then begin to fight.

"NO!! NO! Don't please! Don't! I.. I beg you don't!!" She screamed trying to push away from him.

"Ssshhh. It's okay I'm just taking you up stairs." He hushed her but it didn't calm her down at all. Once he arrived at the spare bedroom he set Hotaru down on the bed and backed away. Hotaru was shaking with fear her eyes glued to his face, waiting for an evil look to cross his face. "Try to rest okay?" Shin told her as he headed for the door.

Once he was gone Hotaru broke down yet again sobbing alone with her pain. All the unwanted memories began to surface, the laughter, the pain, the insults, and of course the shame. Her nails clawed at her arms as she hugged herself in a futile attempt to ward off the world.

"Please… no more." She sobbed to herself wishing beyond all hope that it would just stop.

Shin leaned against the wall trying to figure out what to do. It was clear by the bruises and cuts that Hotaru had been beaten up, but from the way she acted… He knew there was more. Rape if he had to guess, and the mere thought that she might have gone through that enrage him. He didn't know what to do how to begin to help her. She seemed so breakable, and it hurt him that she wouldn't trust him. He knew it wasn't his fault or hers, but it still hurt. After all he was the ronin of trust, and was very used to people just trusting him. Heading back downstairs he decided there were a few people he needed to call. Picking up the phone Shin began to dial the number of an old friend who might be able to help.

"Hello, Mia speaking."

"Mia, it's Shin… I've got a slight problem. It's not me, but I think it might be best if you came over." Shin said.

"I can come over tomorrow. Is that soon enough?" Mia asked.

"Yeah, that should be fine." Shin smiled to himself. "Bye Mia." He added as they hung up. Sighing heavily he sat down on the couch trying to figure out what to do. Looking at the clock he sighed and guessed he should get some sleep since he spent all last night and today at the hospital. Rubbing his eyes Shin got up and headed into the kitchen deciding to prepare something to eat before going to bed.

Hotaru had finally calmed down and was looking around the room. Though her tears had stopped the pain was still there. Gingerly she stepped off the bed, she grabbed the crutches and hobbled over to the door. Poking her head out, she looked around. The cream walls were decorated with pictures off both drawing and photography. She noticed that the photos seemed to have the same six people plus Shin. There was only one woman a kid and the rest were guys. Walking down the hall she saw the bathroom to the right and the stairs leading down. She could smell something cooking down there, but she had never gone down stairs with crutches, and there was no doubt that that man Shin would be down there. She was hungry but she was also scared. She didn't know this man, and she had known the one who hurt her almost her entire life, at least longer then she knew the Senshis. Finally Hotaru placed the crutches on the first step and began to try to get down. She hadn't even gotten to the fifth step before she slipped and began to fall. She had hit at least one step before hitting something firm but soft. She began to shake and tense as she felt herself being steady.

"Are you alright?" Shin asked picking up one of the crutches and handing it to Hotaru, before going to fetch the other. "I guess you've never been on crutches before. It's alright you get the hang of it." Shin smiled to her as he held out the other crutch.

"Th.. Thank you." Hotaru choked out as she snatched the crutch and backed away from Shin.

"Are you hungry?" Shin asked as he began to head back to the kitchen.

"Yes…" Hotaru nodded and cautiously followed him. Shin sighed feeling very sympathetic towards the young girl. There were things he would need to find out and he would have to see if anyone reported a Tomoe Hotaru missing. This was going to be rather difficult. He thought as he filled two bowls with soup. Setting one in front of Hotaru he sat at the other end of the table to give her space. The two of them ate in silence but this time it was less awkward. Not once though did Hotaru look up from her soup. Once she was finished Shin walked over and picked up her bowl and began washing it, along with his own.

"So… How old are you Hotaru?" Shin asked looking over his shoulder to the girl.

"Sixteen… I was a junior at Juuban High School." Hotaru said quietly. Shin pausing and turned to look at Hotaru. Juuban was a good distance away from where they were.

"Okay, well I think we'll need to contact your parents or a friend? So you can go home." Shin asked and Hotaru's eyes shot up to his face.

"NO! No I can't. I can't go back." Hotaru said shaking her head.

"Hotaru… There's not much I can do about that. I mean your family is probably looking for you."

"No…. I haven't lived with them for years. I can't go back." Hotaru said beginning to shake with her shame and sorrow.

"I… Come on, Hotaru why don't you go to bed. We can talk in the morning okay?" Shin asked still keeping his distance. Hotaru grabbed the crutches and began to make her way to the stairs very much aware that Shin was following her. "It's okay I'm just going to make sure you don't fall." Shin smiled to her and she carefully made her way up the stairs, though she had slipped once she didn't fall like last time. Once Hotaru was back in the room Shin had set her up with Shin walked back down stairs unsure of what to do once again. Turning on the TV he watched the news for any missing person reports, but found none. Maybe she hadn't been gone to long… He thought as he watched the news.

(In a dark castle clearly not on Earth)

"Master it is set. The little princess of Saturn has been broken. Her heart aches and the new power is feeding quietly." A dark young voice sneered.

"Fine but where is she?" The master voice answered.

"Uh… Well you see she's…" A second deeper voice began.

"You lost her didn't you!" The master roared. "Can't even capture a broken PRINCESS! For that you are of no used to me!" The master closed their hand and both of the servants fell to the ground screaming. Blood began to fall from their eyes, and drip down from their ears and nose, as they both died. "You weren't even the ones who broke her. Shadow Strike come here." The master beckoned.

"Yes master." He said as he kneeled before the master.

"It was you who broke the princess wasn't it? Your brutality was always one of a kind."

"Yes master. I will find her soon too. With her new power we could truly control all, for none can fight the forces that give both life and death." He smirked.

"Then you have a plan?" The master smiled at the servant.

"Of course. The senshi believe we have the young princess, so in the mean time we can search for her, and well I know of some who can help." He smiled and vanished.

((The next Morning at Shin's house))

Shin jumped when he heard a knock at the door. Rubbing his eyes he realized he didn't sleep at all. He opened the door and let Mia in.

"Hey Shin, what's wrong you look awful." Mia said placing a hand on his check.

"It's a long story… Would you like some tea or coffee because I'm going to need some." Shin smiled weakly.

"Tea sounds good… So what's wrong Shin, you seem very distracted." Mia asked as she sat down at the table. Shin paused then looked towards the stairs before taking a seat across from Mia.

"To tell you the truth, I'm very confused on what to do. Two days ago I found a girl walking on the side of the road. She collapsed in the snow and wasn't to responsive till I lifted her up. She started screaming, and was begging to not be hurt. I took her to the hospital but since she wouldn't talk with them, and was starting to talk to me they let me bring her here, since I kind of told them she was my cousin. But the thing is she was very avid about saying she didn't want to go back. So she's been here with me for a day. I mean she only sixteen, but said that she's been away from her family for quite some time." Shin sighed. "Then there's the problem that she's so jumpy and well it's clear she's been abused and maybe more… And I don't know what to do." Shin sighed and let his head fall into his hand.

"Well, first off I can see what I can find out on the computer and well we can see where to go from there…. As for the abuse…. I'm not sure Shin, I mean the only thing you really can do is reassure her you won't hurt her, and be patient." Mia told him with a comforting smile.

"Thank you Mia." Shin smiled weakly at her. Standing up Shin and Mia headed for the computer Shin had in the study like room. Mia sat at the computer and Shin leaned over watching her type away. It was true that Hotura was enrolled at Juuban High school, but as for who was her guardian; it seemed that a name was put down but no contact or appearances were made by them. Since that was the case it wasn't hard for Mia to sign Shin off as a friend of the family. Both of them looked up when they heard the sound of someone coming down the stairs.

"Mia stay here, I'll be right back." Shin smiled and went to see Hotaru. "Morning Hotaru, did you sleep well?" Shin asked and Hotaru nodded. "Hotaru I have my friend Mia over, if you want to come meet her." Hotaru paused and watched Shin carefully before nodding. "Hotaru this is Mia, Mia this is Hotaru." Shin smiled as he introduced the two girls.

"Hello Hotaru." Mia waved then noticed the girl's clothes. "SAI!"

"What?!" Shin looked over at Mia alarmed as did Hotaru.

"How could you leave her in such clothes? Don't worry Hotaru I'm going to take you out to the mall today and we'll get you any clothes that you want." Mia smiled to the scared girl, which made Hotaru relax and smile weakly back. "All right Shin go start the car." Mia smiled.

"What? Why?" Shin looked at Mia surprised.

"You're coming with us. You're going to have to get used to this if Hotaru is going to live here. You'll have to take her out shopping every so often. And it'll help Hotaru feel more comfortable around you." Mia explained and Hotaru stare at the two of them. Hotaru smiled a little at Mia's concern of her well being, it was nice to have someone watching out for her, like so few did. "Plus who's going to carry the bags if you don't come along?" Mia teased Shin, and Shin laughed getting the picture already.

"Well come on Hotaru, once Mia gets an idea in her mind there's no changing it, so it looks like we are off to the mall. I hope you don't mind." Shin smiled to Hotaru as he grabbed his jacket and an extra one.

"I don't mind." Hotaru answered speaking softly. Looking at the jacket Shin was holding out for her and cautiously took it from him. Mia smiled and walked beside Hotaru out to the car.

"Now don't worry we'll get you some nice clothes." Mia smiled at Hotaru and she smiled back.

By the time their trip to the mall was over Hotaru felt very comfortable around Mia there was something about her that was like Pluto. She was smiling more around Mia, but it usually didn't last as she remembered what happened to her. She still couldn't force the horrible incident from her mind. As they arrived back at Shin's place Mia took Hotaru up stairs and helped her put her new clothes away. Once that was done Mia tucked Hotaru into bed and bid her farewell and good night.

"Now if you ever need me. I've programmed my number into that cell phone okay?" Mia smiled as she set the cell phone they got Hotaru down on her new dresser. Once Mia had left the tears and shame flooded back into Hotaru's being.

((Down Stairs))

"Well Shin, I better go. Try to get some sleep tonight okay?" Mia gave hi a hug as he sat in the kitchen.

"I'll try… Hey Mia could you tell the others that I'm going to be taking care of Hotaru now? That they can't show up when they want too. I'll be happy to explain to them-"

"Of course Shin. I know they'll understand." Mia smiled to him and Shin smiled back weakly.

Standing up he walked Mia to the door, and waved good bye. Rubbing his tired eyes he turned and began to head up stairs. He could hear Hotaru crying from in her room. Pausing outside the door he knocked gently on the wood.

"Hotaru? Can I come in?" Shin asked waiting for a response.

"Just… leave me alone." Hotaru whispered into her pillow, barely loud enough for Shin to hear. She didn't want him in her new room, and she was too tired to fight. She listened to his soft footsteps retreat down the hall before sleep over came her.

Sitting on his bed Shin wondered what he should do about the situation. Hotaru was hurt badly, and showing her his kanji may gain him the trust he needed to help her or it could scare her more. Sighing heavily Shin stood up and removed his clothes revealing the finely toned body he had. With only his boxers left he climbed into bed and let exhaustion take over.

((Shin's dream))

Shin woke to the soft sound of a girl crying. Rubbing his eyes he could see a faint purple mist all around his room. Standing up he wondered if Hotaru was still crying. Shin grabbed his jeans and buttoned them up as he opened the door. Confusion filled his head as he stared out at what was a balcony and not his hallway. It was then the crying changed to a desperate scream. Running towards the sound he saw some monster huddling over someone, who he guessed was the girl.

"Hey freak show, leave her alone!" Shin screamed calling his sub-armor on and charge the monster only to have it vanish. "Huh?" Shin looked around for the monster but gasped when a small hand grabbed his. Looking down he saw a girl with shoulder length black hair and violet eyes tearful eyes staring up at him.

"Please… Don't leave me. I'm not evil. They're wrong I'm not just the bringer of silence." She cried desperately holding on to his hand.

Shin just stared down at her his sub-armor vanishing leaving him naked as he knelt before her. Taking her hand in his he smiled to her and felt an odd power, and feeling swelling up inside him.

"Don't worry. I'm here now, and never again will I leave you. For with my life I will always protect you." Shin wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "For no matter what the price I will always protect you and punish any one who aims to harm you."

The girl looked up at him her tears stopping. She rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. "What if it's someone who says they're on your side? Will you protect me from the Senshi who don't understand?"

"Of course." Was all Shin could say. He couldn't deny her and he wasn't sure why, he wasn't even sure what she meant by Senshi.

((Shin's room))

Bolting up right Shin panted in his bed. He was confused by the dream but even more by the fade sensation of power. What ever the power was it wasn't that of Torrent that was sure.

A/N: I hope people like this fix. Anyways please do review it makes my muses happy.


	3. In her Light

Author's Note : Okay I know I'm posting a lot of chapters at once but that's because I wasn't even sure if I was going to post this at all. Only pair I am set on is eventually Shin/Hotaru.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!

WARNING: Adult topics, violence, and Language.

Chapter2) In her light I'll awake

Shin had, thanks to Nasutie, enrolled Hotaru into a near by school and had been able to claim his was a close friend of the family. He and Hotaru had been living together for six month now, and though she was opening up more Shin still had to keep his distance. He was taking to her to a therapist every Sunday but she was even more closed off to the therapist. Shin smiled to her as he pulled his car over so she could get out.

"Alright Hotaru I'll see you after school, okay? If something happens give me a call okay?" Shin smiled to her as she gathered up her bag and nodded. Her bruises and cuts had healed by now, proving she was a very beautiful young lady. This only made Shin feel even more protective over Hotaru, there was no way he was going to let anyone else hurt her.

"Okay Shin, thank you for the ride." Hotaru smiled back at Shin weakly. Stepping out of the car Hotaru shut the door and watched Shin drive off. She was beginning to see that Shin truly didn't want to hurt her, but she still wouldn't give him the chance to. She was dressed in her school uniform, but wore a turtle neck and thick black stocking underneath it. She was shutting down, going numb to everything but the pain that remained. She entered the building avoiding all the other students and blocked out their comments of her as she made her way to her first class.

Shin watched Hotaru for as long as he could in the rearview mirror and sighed. He still felt so helpless when it came to helping the poor girl but at least he was making progress. Pulling into the parking lot of a café Shin smiled when he saw that Shuu and Touma were already here.

"Shin! You're late!" Shuu laughed as Shin got out of the car. "That's not like you."

"Sorry Shuu, Touma. I just had to drop off Hotaru at school." Shin smiled as the three of them walked into the café.

"So how are things going?" Touma asked. There were no secrets between the boys. Ryo, Seiji, Touma and Shuu knew about Hotaru three day after Shin found her. They knew that Shin was very worried about her and that she had suffered greatly.

"I'm not sure to tell the truth. I mean she's more relaxed but she still won't talk very much. I can hear her crying all the time…" Shin sighed as he sat at an empty table.

"Man, I'm sorry." Shuu said giving Shin a sympathetic smile and Shin smiled back.

"Shin… Here's an odd question but have you been having odd dreams?" Touma asked getting down to the true reason of their meeting. It had started about a month ago, and Touma couldn't shake the dreams. Seiji was convinced it might be a warning of some sort but so far Touma was the only one having the dreams.

"What do you mean?" Shin asked feeling his heart rate pick up slightly. Since the day he brought Hotaru into his home he was having the same dream of a girl dressed in a black and purple gown crying in the corner of the room begging for someone to help her to protect her.

"I've been having these dreams about a girl crying in the corner of my room, asking for help… I can't even stop myself from telling her that-"

"That no matter what the price you will protect her, and punish those who aim to harm her." Shin finished looking right at Touma.

"So that answers the question of if Shin's been having the dreams." Shuu smiled, most likely this meant another fight for them and he was all geared up and ready to go.

"Except for in mine I answer 'That no matter what the price I shall serve you and my knowledge shall be yours.'" Touma said looking down at the table. "So it seems that what we say has a slight alteration due to what… Well you know." Touma nodded his head so not to give away anything in a public area.

"So it would seem… But my dreams started up about six months ago." Shin pointed out sheepishly.

"What?! And you didn't tell us?!" Shuu asked shocked that Shin with held information.

"Sorry Shuu, I guess I just brushed it aside… I mean up until lately they weren't even that constant." Shin apologized and began to stir the tea he was given, as Touma and Shuu munched on that food they got. "I guess I've been so worried with Hotaru I've been forgetting other things." Shin confessed.

"Its okay man, just we need to get down to the bottom of these dreams… I mean last night I woke up and I was fully dressed and passed out on the couch. And I know I made it to my room and changed before I fell asleep." Touma said before either could point out it would be like him to pass out on the couch. They sat there in silence each thinking of what to do before Touma broke the silence. "Hey Shin? Do you think we could maybe meet Hotaru?" Touma asked looking over at Shin. Shin bit his lip and looked down at his empty glass thinking on the idea. It would be nice to have everyone meet her but he wasn't sure if she was ready, and he knew he couldn't just spring it on her.

"Let me talk to her about the idea before we actually do this. I really don't think springing it on her would be good. It might make her wearier. Plus if we do I think it would have to be one at a time." Shin answered then glanced at his watch. "Well I should go pick up Hotaru now. She should be done with school. I'll see you guys later." Shin smiled and waved as they said their good byes and headed out to their cars to go home. It had been nice to see his friends but now he couldn't stop thinking about the dream.

Hotaru jumped as the final bell rang and class finished. Heading straight to her locker she didn't take her eyes of the floor till she got there. It was then that Hotaru noticed that a boy from her final class was following her. Hotaru could feel her throat tighten, and her body began to shake as she snatched her stuff and began to race outside. Looking back she saw the guy was following her and he had caught up with her.

"Hey there, Hotaru. Why are you running?" he asked with a smile on his face. "Come on why don't you come with me for a movie tonight?" He smiled holding on to her wrist. "I mean I'd like to get to know you." He added with a grin.

"No.. I-I… No" Hotaru said trying to pull away.

"Hey what's your problem?" He asked tightening he grip and pulling her towards him. "I mean you didn't even think. You're just going to blow me off?"

"Let go!!" Hotaru screamed and tears began to fill her eyes.

Shin's head snapped up as he heard Hotaru scream. Bolting out of the car he ran towards Hotaru and the boy. He was unaware that his eyes were turning an eerie purple the closer he got to Hotaru. He didn't even say anything when he pulled the boy away from Hotaru and stood between them.

"Get away from her now." Shin told the boy and was confused when the boy back away slightly scared before running away. "Hotaru are you alright? He didn't harm you did he?" Shin asked turning to Hotaru the purple fading fast from his eyes as Hotaru nodded. "Come on Hotaru lets get you home." Shin smiled but was feeling quite angry at the fact that no one else seemed to bother to help Hotaru.

"Thank you Shin." Hotaru said to him burying herself in his chest letting the tears fall.

"Shh... Its okay now Hotaru. You're safe." Shin smiled to her wrapping one arm around her and helping her to the car. He smiled to himself glad to see that she was feeling more confident that he wasn't going to harm her. Once they got home Shin fixed dinner as Hotaru did her homework in the kitchen. She had been following him around since they got home and he could only guess it was because she was still scare by what had happened. "Hotaru? How would you feel about meeting some very close friends of mine?" Shin asked as he set dinner in the stove to cook. Hotaru looked away from her homework and looked up at Shin who was now sitting across from her.

"I guess, we could…" Hotaru mumbled not really sure.

"Hotaru if you don't want to meet them yet that's alright you need to be comfortable." Shin smiled to her.

"Not yet, please?" Hotaru asked staring down at her hands.

"Then it'll wait." Shin smiled standing up to get her a glass of water and handing it to her. Hotaru nodded in thanks and sipped at the water. "They understand that you are not to keen about meeting new people." Shin said, though he still didn't know what exactly had happened to her but he didn't want to push it. "So what happened at school Hotaru?" Shin asked concerned about earlier.

"I don't know… He was following then he grabbed me and he wouldn't let go." Hotaru clenched her hands angry at her weakness, ashamed once again.

"Hey it's okay Hotaru… Don't worry everything will be fine, okay?" Shin smiled at her trying to make her feel better. Hotaru nodded and the buzzer began to sound. "Well looks like dinners done." Shin smiled. Pulling out dinner he fixed a plate for himself and Hotaru. "Hotaru would you mind seeing Nasutie again?" Shin asked her after thinking for a bit.

"I'd like to see her again." Hotaru brightened up at the idea of see the nice lady Shin knew again. She had managed to make it so Hotaru didn't have to go back, and had transferred her to a new school to.

"Great, why don't I leave you with her while I meet up with my friends this weekend? You see we have something very important to talk about okay?" Shin asked looking over at Hotaru. Hotaru smiled and nodded, she liked living with Shin. He was very attractive and he was very kind and gentle, unlike the other men she had known. "So now that that's cleared up, what would you like for dinner for tomorrow?" Shin asked with a sweet smile.

"Well would you mind making Soba noodles?" Hotaru asked with a smile.

"Sure. Not a problem." Shin laughed and shook his head. He should have known that after today's events she was going to want her favorite food as soon as possible. He had quickly learned what she liked and disliked when it came to food, and topics. "So Hotaru, other than what happened as you were leaving how was your day?" Shin asked as he started dinner.

"It was good, I got a B+ on the math quiz and another 100 in my history class." Hotaru smiled as she pulled out her homework. One thing she did love so much better then her old life was that she actually had someone who would sit down and take time to ask her this with out it seeming like it was a big bother on them. True Usagi, Chibi-Usa and Setsuna were always there for her, but the others seemed to act like it was a big bother to help her. She frowned and looked down at the memories of Usagi and her best friend. It was true that Chibi-Usa had gone back to her own time, but she said she'd come and visit. Now though Hotaru wouldn't be able to see her.

Shin paused and looked over to Hotaru when he heard a small noise. Frowning he could tell she was crying again. He sat down across from her and placed a gentle hand on hers.

"Hotaru what's wrong?" Shin asked giving her hand a gentle squeeze but trying to make sure it wasn't like he was trying to trap her.

"I miss my best friend… And I can't see her again." Hotaru said wiping the tears that had begun to fall away from her eyes.

"Why not, I'm sure we can go and visit her." Shin smiled trying to comfort her with out hitting one of the taboo topics, which was her past. Hotaru shook her head and Shin sighed. "Why are you saying no?" Shin asked.

"Because she's really far away… And even where I used to live I couldn't see her." Hotaru explained as best she could without telling him that her friend was from the future. "She always knew what to do, and she always made sure I was welcomed." Hotaru said as she fondly remembered her time with Chibi-Usa.

"She sounds like a really good, friend Hotaru. But I'm sure she wouldn't want you to be sad now would she? I'm sure eventually you'll see her again. Trust me." Shin smiled trying to comfort her. Hotaru nodded and rubbed her eyes dry. "Now come on lets see what you have for homework." Shin asked changing the subject, much to Hotaru's delight. That was another she liked about Shin, she didn't have to tell him anything, he knew. For the rest of the night they worked quietly on her homework, and when that was done Hotaru went off to read while Shin finished his college work.

((That night 2:09 am))

Shin was slightly aware of someone cry as he sat up in his bed. Opening his door he made his way to Hotaru's room and knocked on her door.

"Hotaru?... Hotaru are you okay?" Shin asked softly but received no response not even the faint sobs that had been playing through the air before. Turning around Shin jumped gasping as he see a girl pale as a ghost with tears running down her cheeks, black hair clinging to her pale face. Shin felt like he couldn't breathe the cold but heavy air.

"Please… I'm.. I'm scared." She cried falling to the ground small black feathered wings laying flat on her back.

"Hey, it's okay. Who are you? What's wrong?" Shin asked kneeling down next to the girl who looked just like the one from his dreams.

"You're scared of me… Just like everyone else. I'm not a bad person. I'm not!" The girl cried and Shin pulled her into a light embrace.

"I'm not scared of you, you just startled me." Shin smiled, even though his head was beginning to swim. Her hand grasped his and clung to him.

"Then will you help me? Please don't leave me alone." She said burying herself in his embrace.

"Don't worry. I'm here now, and never again will I leave you. For with my life I will always protect you." Sai wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "For no matter what the price I will always protect you and punish any one who aims to harm you." Shin said.

"Even if its from someone on your side?" She asked as her tears began to slow. Shin nodded and held her close stroking his hand through her hair.

"Now what's your name?" Shin asked looking down at the girl in his arms.

"My name is…." Flashing a blood and screams filled Shin head before the girls name could reach him. Grabbing his head in pain he screamed out.

Shin gasped as his eyes shot open and took in his surroundings. Pushing himself up to a sitting position he swallowed in an attempt to sooth his dry throat. It was then Shin realized he wasn't in the hall or his bed. He was sitting on the kitchen floor, and his clothes were wet like he'd gone out side.

"Shin?..." Hotaru asked from the door way rubbing her eyes.

"Ho- Hotaru? Hotaru what is it?" Shin finally got out calmly himself down as he stood up.

"I thought I… I think I had a nightmare so I came to get a glass of water." Hotaru explained softly backing away just slightly.

"Oh… Well here." Shin smiled grabbing a cup and filling it was water. "I'm sorry if I startled you. I must have been sleep walking or something." He chuckled slightly earning a small weak smile from Hotaru. "Well come on, you should go to bed and so should I." Shin smiled and Hotaru nodded as the two headed back up stairs. Shin started to wonder if her dreamt walking to the hall way or if it was real. Either way this dream was again like the others, and maybe Touma was right.

Author's Note: I'm glad someone likes this story I hope this chapters good, since it was actually really hard to write. Oh well chapter 3 coming soon.


	4. Sparkling Angel

Author's Note:

Author's Note: Okay I know I'm posting a lot of chapters at once but that's because I wasn't even sure if I was going to post this at all. Only pair I am set on is eventually Shin/Hotaru.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!

WARNING: Adult topics, violence, and Language.

Chapter3) Sparkling Angel

It took a year in time but finally Hotaru seemed to be much more comfortable around Shin. She was now seventeen and it was a little over a year ago from the day he had found Hotaru. He was happy that at least now she smiled, though he was still concerned about how she was doing with her classmate. Horuta had been living with him for a little over year now so Shin had learned all her favorite foods, and had gotten a few details of what had happened. Shin sighed as he sat at the table in the kitchen.

Hotaru looked into the kitchen and wondered what Shin was thinking about as he stared at his cup of tea. She was clutching her science book close to her as she entered the room. "Shin-chan?" She spoke softly not wanting to bug him. He had been so nice after all. Hotaru had learned that he truly wanted to help her, and that he was sweet and kind. In some ways his kindness reminded her of Chibi-Usa and Usagi.

"What is it Hotaru?" He asked looking up and over to her. He was glad to see her, she was a beautiful young woman after all.

"Would you help me with my homework?" Hotaru asked softly, making Shin chuckle.

"Of course what is it this time?" He asked as she sat next to him. Cracking open her book the two began to go over her homework.

((Usagi's house in Tokyo))

Usagi sighed heavily as she stared out the window. It had been almost a year since Hotaru was taken by this new enemy, yet there was no sign of her energy when they had gone there. Had they been tricked? If so where was Hotaru? Yet why was it that once again Michiru and Haruka were saying that Saturn needed to be destroyed before she killed the world. Then there was the vision Rei was getting about some guy and a girl, who they could assume was Saturn by the way Rei described her. The elements turning against the world against them and killing everything, and the girl laughed as darkness over took the world. "Oh Hotaru where are you?" Usagi whispered resting her head against the glass.

"Usagi? Are you in here?" Ami's voice called from outside her bedroom door.

"Come on Usagi, we're all worried about you?" Makoto added.

"Come in guys." Usagi said as she opened the door.

"Well here's the thing Usagi. Ami and I decided that after our last fight to see if we couldn't figure out what our enemy is up to." Rei said.

"It turns out that they truly don't have Hotaru and are looking for her." Ami chimed in.

"What do you guys mean?" A very familiar voice asked from the door way. Chibi-Usa stood there no longer a child but a young teen next to her was another young girl. "Where's Hotaru? Who's looking for her?" Chibi-Usa asked going over to the group.

"Well, Hotaru's been missing for a little over a year. Up till recently we were under the impression she was captured by this new enemy. We don't know where she is and well Haruka and Michiru they are saying that we have to find her and possibly kill her because there a new force inside her." Ami explained being the only one able to say what was going on.

"How could they think that of Hotaru?" Chibi-Usa said looking to the other senshi for an explanation.

"Chibi-Usa?... Oh um sorry." Another girl with auburn hair and dark purple eyes poked her head in the door. She looked to be about the same age as Chibi-Usa.

"We don't know Chibi-Usa…. By the way who's your friend?" Usagi asked looking at the other girl.

"This is Psyche, she one of the senshi I work with." Chibi-Usa said with a smile as she introduced her friend/

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. I am Psyche the Senshi of Aquarius." Psyche bowed.

"Oh… so why did you come with Chibi-Usa back to the past?" Rei asked looking the new Senshi up and down.

"Well to be honest I came back here to understand the origins of my power." Psyche said as she grasped the locket that hung around her neck.

"Wait, are we not able to help guide you in the future?" Minako asked feeling slightly worried now.

"Well…. No… It's the other reason we came back. I know it's wrong and Setsuna will be mad at us for doing this but we can't let crystal Tokyo become what it is now." Psyche said. "It change the day that the Angel of Darkness came to the world." Psyche said.

"That's what these guys have been talking about." Ami said looking at the other Senshi. "This is bad…"

((Shin's house))

Hotaru sat next to Shin as they watched a movie. It was late true but she enjoyed the quiet still nights with Shin. Hotaru hugged the blanket closer to her she to ward off the chill that crawled up her back. She couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching them.

"Hotaru?" Shin spoke softly to get Hotaru's attention. "Hotaru are you alright?" Shin asked her when she looked over to him. The light from the screen was currently the only light they had other then the yellow glow from the kitchen.

"I'm just cold." Hotaru said deciding not to tell Shin she felt like someone was watching them.

"I can get you another blanket? Would that help?" Shin asked moving to get up but Hotaru lightly caught his hand and shook her head. "You want me to stay here?" Shin asked smiling as she nodded. Though she was doing better little thing always reminded him that she still was not over the trauma of the past year. "All right." Shin smiled and sat back down. Then an idea dawned on him and he began to slip out of his sweater.

"Shin?..." Hotaru felt a small knot form in the pit of her stomach as Shin's sweater came off. Though Hotaru knew Shin was just being nice fear and embarrassement began to peak out of their caves as he held out the sweater for her. This was her first time seeing Shin without a shirt, in a while. When he had learned it made her uncomfortable he'd gone out of his way to make sure it wouldn't happen.

"It's all right. Here why don't you wear my sweater to help keep you warm." Shin smiled handing over the gaurment. Shin knew Hotaru didn't mean to flinch as she took the sweater but he knew she was still uncomfortable around guys let along when they were half dressed.

Hotaru saw Shin smile at her as she pulled the large sweater over her head. She could feel his warmth on the sweater as it touched her skin and shirt. The fabric was soft and smelled a tad like Shin's cologne. Pulling the blanket back around her she felt slightly more at ease as the movie played on.

Shin hit the lights as the credits finished rolling. Quietly making his way over to the dvd player he pressed the stop button then turned off the TV. Hotaru had fallen asleep in the last half hour and he was glad. It showed that she really was much more comfortable then she had been. Yet this also brought a problem. He didn't want to scare her by shaking her awake but moving her would be even worst. Shin chewed on his lip for a second before walking over to the couch and kneeling down next to Hotaru.

"Hotaru…. Hotaru wake up, the movies over." Shin told her speaking softly and gradually getting louder. Hotaru moaned but didn't wake up. Shin sighed in defeat and went to grab more blankets. Coming back into the room with an arm full of blankets he carefully laid each one over Hotaru's sleep form. "Good night Hotaru and sweet dreams." He whispered as he laid the last blanket down. Shin was half way up the stairs when something flashed in the corner of his eye. Turning quickly Shin thought he saw the figure of a man but as soon as he had seen it, the figure vanished. "Oh come on… It was probably a shadow…" Shin whispered to himself. Touma and Seiji were the type to be paranoid not him. With a tired yawn Shin shrugged off what might have been there and retired to his room for the night.

((Dream))

Shin's eyes slowly opened, his mind hazey and sluggish. Yet these vanished when he heard a soft sob from outside his door. Not even bothering with slippers Shin walked out of his bedroom and headed to stairs to the noise. A thick purple mist lined the floor and came up to his knee, yet each step he took momentarily parted the mist. "Hello?" Shin called looking around for the source of the noise. As he turned the corner to go into the kitchen Shin felt his breath hitch. On the floor surrounded by splatters of blood and other fluids was the girl from the other dream sobbing and shaking. This time though she was like the first dream, and had no wings on her back. Shin tried to find his voice to call to her but he just couldn't make a sound. Walking closer to her he could feel a new power swelling in him as he knelt at her side and gently touched her shoulder. With one look at him the girl lunge forwards and buried herself against his chest sobbing.

"Please don't let them… I'm not a bad person…" She sobbed not able to focus enough to get out a coherent thought.

"Shhh, it's okay I'm here now. I will never leave you again, for with my life I shall protect you. I will always protect you and any who would do you harm will suffer." Shin couldn't stop himself from speaking once again. "What is your name?" Shin asked as he embraced her shielding her from the cold.

"It's –" Before the girls named reached his ears Shin saw red. Flashes of blood of a boy cowering away begging for something as a knife was driven into him several times. The blood dripping off the tip as the rain began to fall. Screams, and sirens rang in his ears as everything finally went black.

((Living room of Shin's house))

Shin gasped as his eyes shot open and took in his surroundings. Pushing himself up to a sitting position he swallowed in an attempt to sooth his dry throat. It was then Shin realized he wasn't in the hall or his bed. He was sitting on the living room floor, and his clothes were wet. "How did I get here…Huh what's… Oh god!" Shin stared in horror at the blood streaked knife on the floor next to him. What had happened? The dream, what he saw… Shin could feel his heart racing as he stared at the knife and his own hands. Standing up on shaky legs he looked around the room to see Hotaru still sleeping. "Oh god…" Shin mumbled as he grabbed the knife and headed for the kitchen. Turning on the hot water he tossed the knife into the sink and began to wash his hands fiercely. He was still shaking as the water ran red. Once he finished scrubbing his hands Shin grabbed a flashlight to check the carpet. To his amazement there was no stain… Not even the slightest of hints that something was wrong. Turning off the flashlight Shin stood there in the middle of the room confused.

"Shin?... What's going on?" Hotaru's voice pierced the silence.

"Hotaru…. I do know actually…. Look let's get you upstairs okay?" Shin smiled weakly to her as she nodded and leaned against him as they moved up stairs for the night.

Hotaru closed the door to her room and her eyes widened. Her nails were sparkling with the purple light that came to her only when she transformed into a senshi. The light faded quickly but she didn't understand what was going on. She was losing control of her powers and now… She risked hurting Shin if the other outer senshi were right that is. As much as she hated it, in the pit of her stomach Hotaru felt and knew they were right.

Author's note: Sorry for the long pause. School and all anyways I hope you enjoyed for those reading.


	5. The Rose

Author Note: Sorry I vanish for quiet some time, but I'm back so I hope you like the new chapter.

Warning: Adult Themes

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ronin Warriors or Sailor Moon, and I make no profit from either. They belong to their respective companies.

Chapter 4) Truth beneath the Rose

((Three months after the last chapter. It's now early March and Hotaru is eighteen.))

Touma sighed as he stared at the computer screen in the Tyoko University's library. He was too focused on what was happening to him to even comprehend the paper he was trying to write. With another sigh he looked down at his book. Dreams are the subconscious way of dealing with stress. The book read like every other one he'd checked out and he was no closer to figuring out what was going on with his dreams. It didn't help that they hadn't been able to truly talk with Shin, who seemed to be the only other one suffering from the dreams. In fact Touma was almost certain that Shin was with holding information the last time they talked. Yet Touma trusted Shin as Shin trusted them, and he knew that Shin would tell them when the time was right. Frustrated with the lack of help Touma grabbed his stuff and whipped around to walk off. Not even two steps from the computer Touma bumped into and knocked down a petit young woman.

"Sorry." Touma said slightly awkwardly as he gathered up his books.

"No the fault is mine. I wasn't looking were I was going." Ami smiled to the boy who she'd knocked into . "Oh, the psychology of the human subconscious and dreams?" Ami asked reading the titles of one of the books that had fallen. "I think this is yours." Ami chuckled handing it the Touma.

"Thank you… And I think Advanced Human Anatomy is yours." Touma smiled blushing slightly as he handed the girl the book.

"Yep… I'm Ami Mizuno." Ami smiled holding out her hand to shake his.

"I'm Touma Hashiba." Touma smiled shaking her hand and helping her up. "So um would you like to get a cup of coffee?" Touma asked shyly to the beautiful girl in front of him.

"Sure." Ami smiled, she would never hear the end of it from Usagi and the girls if she turned down a coffee date with a cute guy. As the two of them walked Ami couldn't help but steal glances at the man next to her.

((Usagi's house))

"I can't believe Ami's late." Rei said looking at the clock.

"Yeah she's never late for a study- oh? Hey it's Ami!" Makoto said as her cell phone went off. "Hey Ami where are you?" Makoto asked as the other girls leaned in to listen. "Oh okay I'll tell them." Makoto smiled and shut the phone. "Ami will be here later for the Senshi meeting but she's not going to make the study meet she got asked to join a cute guy for a cup of coffee." Makoto stated to them and Usagi and Minako nearly squealed in delight.

"Geeze, do you two have to be so loud?" Rei asked glaring at her friends.

Psyche watched the Senshi from the stairs and sighed. When she heard footsteps coming up from behind she turned and weakly smiled to ChibiUsa who sat next to her.

"Are they always like this ChibiUsa? Psyche asked looking at her friend.

"Yep, come on. We've got time before the meet let's go shopping or something." ChibiUsa said tugging on her friend's hand trying to cheer her up.

"Usa! This isn't the time to think of that!" Psyche said worry in her voice.

"Well there's not much else we can do Psyche… Don't worry though Usagi will figure things out and make it all right. Even if she's clueless, and a bubble head." ChibiUsa stated which in sighted Usagi to yell in protest that she wasn't a bubble head. Psyche smiled at the events but worried, about the statements of the Neptune and Uranus. They were dead set on destroying the Senshi of Saturn, convinced that was the only way to stop the darkness.

((Shin's place))

Shin smiled as he slid on his coat, tonight Hotaru and he were going out of dinner and a movie to celebrate Hotaru's score on a test. He was still worried about what had bugged Hotaru a couple weeks ago during their, but it seemed to be gone so he wasn't going to push it.

"I'm ready Shin." Hotaru smiled as she came down the stairs. She was dressed in a black skirt and a purple tank-top with a black sweater over it.

"Alright, then let's go." Shin smiled and held the door opened for Hotaru. As she passed him Shin felt a strange and powerful force fill him. It was untamed, yet it didn't feel good or evil. His hand shake and he began to find it hard to breath. He could barely hear Hotaru's voice as his minds eye witnessed the blood stained knife, a boy about Hotaru's age on the floor with a terrified look on his face. He saw his armor breaking about and be replaced by a dark force, yet there was a small light trying to fight it.

"SHIN! Shin what wrong? Are you okay?" Hotaru asked frantically, she was worried for him. She had placed a hand on his chest readying her self if he did indeed fall to the ground

"Hotaru?... I-I'm fine, I just got a tad dizzy." Shin smiled to her trying to reassure her. "I'm fine now, let's go okay?"

"No. Shin let's stay here please?" Hotaru asked she didn't want anything to happen to Shin and this had scared her. For a second it looked like he was going to protest that he was fine but then he just smiled and nodded. Hotaru took off her coat as Shin shut the door. "We can watch a movie here like we do on Fridays." Hotaru suggested with a smile and Shin smiled back.

"Alright, I'll start fixing dinner then and you can pick out the movie." Shin said. He walked over to Hotaru and smiled to her as he patted her head affectionately. He smiled when she giggled and pulled his hand away from her head and stared up at him. She was very different now from the girl he had found.

Hotaru began to blush under Shin stare. Letting go of his hand she hurried over to the movies rather then meet Shin's eyes. He wasn't that much older then her but he was supposed to be her caretaker, so wouldn't it be wrong to like him for more then that? Hotaru snuck a peek over her shoulder as Shin walked into the kitchen. She liked him more then she had anyone else. As she sat on the floor looking in the direction that Shin had walked off in Hotaru felt a presence behind her. Without thinking she screamed as she whipped around to look. In the reflection of the TV was a twisted grin and nothing else. That same grin as the night she was attacked by a new enemy and then her classmates. The man who watched the entire thing telling her she would destroy everything and he would laugh.

"Hotaru! Hotaru what happened? Are you alright?" Shin asked as he rushed in. He saw the grin as it faded and did the most natural thing and pulled Hotaru into a protective embrace.

"No!" Hotaru flipped tensing up for a second. As the hold loosened she looked up at Shin then buried her head against his chest. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's alright. I understand you're still scared." Shin said softly as the phone rang. He stood to answer it but found Hotaru holding on to him still shaken up over what happened. Shin smiled to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as he answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Shin guess whose got a second date with a girl!" Shuu exclaimed from the other end.

"Don't know, but Shuu this isn't the-"

"Touma. He's got a date with some girl he met today named Ami." Shuu continued talking over his friend.

"Shuu, right now is not the best time something happened…. I think what we've been feeling is finally making its move." Shin said seriously and the other end was silent.

"What happened man?" Shuu finally asked worried for Shin's safety.

"Something went after Hotaru. I think it was trying to get the drop on us but she saw it and so did I before it vanished. I think we need to tell the guys and meet up soon." Shin told him.

"Yeah, I'll call them. I'll call you back in a bit with Ryo's answer." Shuu told his friend.

"Alright, good bye." Shin said and nodded his head. He looked down at Hotaru and gave her a lose hug. "Come on why don't you keep me company in the kitchen?" Shin proposed knowing it would help Hotaru feel safer. Shin smiled as Hotaru nodded and held on to him as they moved to the kitchen.

Hotaru took a seat at the kitchen table and watched as Shin began to prepare dinner. Hotaru watched him move around the kitchen mumbling to himself as he looked for some ingredient. Hotaru blushed slightly as she watched. She couldn't figure out why he didn't have a girlfriend already. Hotaru nearly gasped and blushed hard as Shin turned and caught her staring. Hotaru quickly looked away hearing the sound of the box being placed on the counter.

"Hotaru are you okay? You look a little flushed?" Shin asked walking over to Hotaru and placing a hand to her forehead. "Well you're not warm." Shin mumbled looking down at Hotaru. He had to admit she looked so cute right now with her hands in her lap and her gaze focused on the floor with her cheeks slightly flushed. "Hotaru?" Shin murmured kneeling down in front of her.

"Shin…" Hotaru whispered staring at him. His eyes were the same green as the sea and very intense at the moment. The hissing and boiling of the water in the pot was the prefect excuse to have him move away from her before she did something foolish. "Shin the water is boiling." Hotaru said softly hoping he'd stop looking at her like he was. It was just too much, and she just wanted to tell him how much she liked him. That she had fallen in love with him.

Shin looked over his shoulder and then smiled back to Hotaru. "I guess it is." Shin gently touched her hand before he stood up and walked back to the stove to finish preparing dinner.

Hotaru suddenly realized how much she missed the other senshi now. If they were here they'd help her find a way to tell Shin or to find out if he liked her, especially Usagi, Chibi Usa, and Minako. Yet with the fear that her powers really were going out of control she couldn't go back now more then ever.

((11:00 pm that night in the Tokyo area))

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Rei yelled finishing off the monster sent by their new enemy. She was panting slightly from the battle but quickly recovered and smirked as the monster fell to ash.

"Yay! Way to go Mars." Chibi Usa praised her friend running over and giving her a hug.

"Yeah, well it wasn't that hard… In fact it seems like their getting weaker." Rei said patting the Chibi Usa on the head.

As the girls began to agree with Rei Ami caught two flashes of blue off to her right. She would have agreed but when she turned to look at the flashes her eyes widened.

"Touma?...." Ami began to run towards the flashes. "Guys I'll be right back." Ami called before any of them could ask about where she was going. As the senshi of Mercury she hurried after the two boys and found they'd stopped in a near by ally. She was horrified by the sight before her. Touma was letting a boy that couldn't have been more then eight fall to the ground. The boy was dead and it was Touma and this auburn haired boy that had killed him. "Touma?" Ami called and felt slightly scared as his eyes landed on her. "Wait… Touma what's wrong?" Ami asked noticing that his normally dark blue eyes were a cloudy violet. Ami stepped forward to confront the two and gasped as darkness fell on the ally. When she could see again the teenage boy had turned into one of their enemies followers. His skin was a sickly pale with green tints at the fingers, his eyes completely black, and a third eye in the middle of his forehead.

"Hey Mercury… Wow did you take him out all by your self?!" Minako asked being the first to find her in the allyway.

"No I didn't… I think something is going on with Touma…" Ami said looking back at the girls.

"Wait you mean the guy you met?!" Minako asked paniced for her friend.

"Yes… He looked possessed and he killed our enemy with the help of another boy." Ami said.

"Well at least their after the same people we are… Unless there's a third party involved." Makoto said trying to comfort her friend.

"Yeah, Ami at least they seem to be on our side. Just keep your eyes opened and I'm sure you'll find your answers." Rei smiled placing a hand on Ami's shoulder.

"Yeah, Rei's right Ami. Now come on lets go home." Usagi added putting her hand on the other shoulder.

((Shin's house))

Hotaru had wondered out of her room and was horrified to find that Shin wasn't in his room. She was shaking just a little as she walked down the hall searching for her friend. Hotaru stopped at the top of the stairs and smiled when she saw Shin. The smile quickly faded when she saw the purple glow to his eyes, and the clothes he wore were streaked with blood. Hotaru gasped and hurried down the stairs as Shin collapsed.

"Shin! Shin wake up! Shin!" Hotaru said frantically shaking his shoulder.

"Uh…" Shin groaned his head felt fuzzy and his body cold like he'd been outside. Rubbing his eyes he smiled at Hotaru yet the smile faded as he registered her shocked face. "Oh god…." Shin breathed utterly horrified as he looked down at him self to see the blood on his shirt. "What happened?... What have I done?" Shin asked himself fear of what could have happened fill the core of his soul.

"Shin….. I." Hotaru whispered watching Shin shaking with guilt and it hurt her. The power that had been in his eyes only moments ago was hers, after all she'd recognize it any where. This whole thing was her fault, the senshi were right. "I'm sorry, this is all my fault." Hotaru started feeling tears prick the corners of her eyes as Shin looked at her with mixed emotions. "I'm sorry you should have just left me alone. I'm sorry." Hotaru said moving quickly for the door. If she went away then Shin would be fine right? Hotaru gasped and almost shrieked when a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. She was now face to face with Shin but she couldn't look at him.

"Hotaru? What do you mean Hotaru?" Shin asked trying to be as calm as he could. There was something in him that feared what the younger girl would say yet he needed to know. "Please Hotaru trust me and tell me what is going on?" Shin begged keeping his hands on her shoulders.

"It's simple she's the Angel of Darkness."

Author's note: Sorry for the cliffhanger but if I don't end the chapter now it'll go on for another five pages. The next chapter will be up soon.


End file.
